


Hey Jealousy

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Edward Nygma - Fandom, Gotham (TV), Nygmobblepot - Fandom, oswald cobblepot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Edward wants to go to the club, Oswald would much rather stay at home. There are some jealousy issues that arise when someone flirts with Oswald.





	Hey Jealousy

Oswald hadn't really wanted to go out tonight. Especially to the club. He'd much rather have preferred a nice evening with Ed at home. Curled up in front of the fire, a couple glasses of wine. That would have been his perfect evening. But no, Ed had insisted. So here they were, surrounded by people dancing, loud music thumping in their ears, and flashes of light blinding him from the strobes. Oswald was cranky and just really wanted to go home. He hated the thought of all these people. Their eyes on Ed. Because who in their right mind wouldn't be watching the stunning creature that was his partner? Tall, handsome, and had a presence that just drew people in. No, Oswald didn't want to be here.   
He watched as Ed made his way out onto the dance floor, his hips moving and swaying to the loud beat. He knew the lanky man was trying to entice him to join him, but he'd much rather sit at the bar and pout. The old Ed would have never put on a display like this, but this new Ed, he loved being the center of attention. 

Oswald ordered a drink as he continued to watch Ed gyrating around the dance floor. He rolled his eyes, feeling a bit turned on, but also a bit embarrassed by his display. The bartender slid his drink in front of him, and the first sip was like liquid gold. Sure it wasn't a glass of red wine at home by the fire, but it would suffice. He looked up as a dark haired man took the seat next to him, noticing how the man's eyes seemed to linger a bit longer on him. 

"Can I help you?" Oswald asked, not even hiding the disdain in his voice. 

The stranger chuckled, leaning closer to Oswald. "Well, I thought perhaps I could by the former Mayor a drink. Because you certainly are pretty," he purred. 

Oswald's eyebrow crawled up his forehead at that. Who did this man think he was? Sure it was flattering, but still. People didn't just walk up to him and flirt. But before he had a chance to respond, a blur had snatched the man up from his seat. A blur that Oswald recognized all too well. 

"Ed, put him down," he hissed. 

Ed's dark eyes flicked to Oswald, and he gave him a slow grin. "Oh no, little bird. He's coming with us. It's time we had a little fun." His voice was low and ominous and Oswald knew what was going to happen next. 

The ride to the warehouse was silent. The duct tape on the strangers lips keeping him from crying out. Oswald knew better than speak at this point. He knew Ed was determined to punish someone for the flirting, and Oswald was damn sure it wasn't going to be him. He'd done nothing wrong. 

Oswald slipped from the car, watching as Ed roughly jerked the stranger to his feet, dragging him into the empty warehouse. "You're going to pay for ever thinking you could flirt with what belongs to me." 

He shoved the dark haired stranger towards the center of the room. "I'm going to make you bleed. Oswald is mine. He belongs to me, and me alone." he growled, pulling a switch blade from his coat pocket. 

The danger was so clear in Ed's voice that it caused goosebumps to break out along Oswald's skin. He knew he should be ashamed that this turned him on, but he couldn't help himself. Something in his possessive nature just made him ache for the lanky man. He also knew that Ed was probably as hard as he was at this point. He loved to be dominate. To show everyone who was in charge. 

"Oswald, bring me that rope from the car." He jumped at hearing Ed say his name, quickly hobbling to the trunk to pull out the rope. He wouldn't make Ed wait. Not when he was like this. He handed over the tightly woven rope, dropping his head in a submissive manner. "Good boy," Ed hummed, pushing the stranger into a chair. 

The praise coming from him made Oswald puff out his chest a bit. He always ate up the kind things Edward said to him. The compliments always made him feel like he was worth something. And Ed knew this about his little bird. 

"Now Oswald, step back and watch. Watch what happens when you let other men flirt with you." 

The rope was wrapped tightly around the stranger, Ed cackling as he yanked it tight. The stranger struggled, mumbling from behind the duct tape. "You can fight all you want. But you aren't getting out of this alive," he continued to laugh. "Use your last breaths wisely." 

That cold, cruel laugh sent a jolt of desire straight to Oswald's groin. Ed being in charge, taking what was his, was his aphrodisiac. 

Reaching forward, Ed ripped the tape from the man's mouth, still grinning like a mad man. "I think I want to hear you scream. Maybe even beg a little bit. Can you do that for me?" he purred, dragging the tip of his blade along the man's cheek. The man yelped, jerking his head away. 

"Please .. please don't kill me," he whimpered. "I'm sorry. I .. I didn't know he was with you. I .. I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect." 

Ed laughed again, slicing the man's earlobe. "Do you hear that Oswald? Hear how he turns tail. No one will ever be strong enough for you. Not like me." His scream echoed around the empty room as he continued to fight against the ropes. And Ed, Ed was like a cat with a mouse. His blade slipped under the fingernails of the man's hand, slowly popping them off one by one. His screams continued, until he began to hyperventilate. 

Oswald was riveted by the scene unfolding in front of him. His cock ached and all he wanted was for Ed to take him. To show him how he could make him feel. He walked over to Ed pressing his chest against his back. He could feel how hard his partner was breathing, how warm his body was. "Ed," he whispered, his hand sliding down the front of Ed's slacks. His cock was hard, a heat coming from him against Oswald's palm, almost enough to scorch him. He felt Ed tremble against him, his breath catching slightly.   
"Oswald, you're distracting me," he whispered, his voice a bit softer as he addressed his lover. He continued his actions, the blade of his knife slicing into the skin of his victim. The man screamed and screamed, and Ed was afraid he'd pass out soon and ruin all his fun. 

With trembling fingers, Oswald unbuttoned Ed's slacks, one hand slipping inside. His long fingers wrapped around his cock, giving a slow pump. Ed was already dripping, and Oswald loved that he got off on this kind of power. He couldn't stop the moan as Ed thrust slightly into his fist. "I'm .. I'm trying to teach our friend a lesson, little bird. You .. you aren't helping." 

"Just kill him already," Oswald replied, his breath hot against Ed's shoulder. "I need you Ed. I need to feel you inside of me. I need you to show me that I belong to you." 

Ed was powerless to deny Oswald's pleas. It was always the case. He'd put on a big show of being in control, but in truth Oswald had him wrapped around his finger. Anything he asked, he'd do. With a deep growl, he slit the stranger's throat, blood spattering his face and glasses. But that was of little concern to him at this point, he had a little bird that was begging for his cock. 

"On your knees Oswald," he commanded, pulling Oswald's hand from his pants. "You're going to have to show me that you're willing to be a good little bird before I give you what you want." 

Without hesitating, Oswald moved to his knees, careful to keep his weight off his bad one. Looking up at Ed with wide green eyes, he gave him a soft smile. "I live to serve you sir."   
Those words coming from him and the look in his eyes was almost enough to do Ed in right there. Shoving his slacks down around his ankles, he gave a sigh of relief as his cock was freed. 

"May I please touch you, sir?" Oswald asked, his eyes sparkling with desire. "I only want to please you. To show you that I will never flirt with another man. That I belong to you, sir." 

Growling, Ed grabbed Oswald by the back of his head, dragging him towards his cock. "You'll suck my cock, you naughty bird. And only once I've decided you've done a good job, then .. then I'll give you what you want. Do you understand me?" 

'Yes sir," he nodded. Leaning forward, Oswald gave a long slow lick to his cock, tasting him from base to tip. His eyes closed as he slowly lowered his lips over him. 

"Open your eyes Oswald. I want to look at you," he growled, fingers digging into his hair. "I want to watch those beautiful eyes as you gag on my cock." 

Oswald moaned around him at those words, his own cock throbbing painfully in the confines of his slacks. His head bobbed a bit faster as he looked up into Ed's dark eyes. His pupils were so dilated that none of the rich brown showed any longer. Feeling bold Oswald reached up, fingers softly stroking Ed's thighs. He had to touch him, had to have his hands on him. He just couldn't get enough. He'd never get enough. His fingers trailed higher as he continued to bob over him. Gently he reached to take Ed's balls, softly squeezing them. He was rewarded with a deep resounding groan from his lover as he clasped the back of his head forcing the rest of his cock down his throat. Oswald did gag, his eyes watering at the intrusion, but he didn't pull back. He was here for Ed to use as he pleased. "Fuck Oswald," he groaned, keeping himself pressed as deeply as he could. "You're so good at this. You filthy little bird." 

Humming around him, Oswald bobbed faster wanting to make sure he pleased Ed. He craved his praise. He craved knowing that he was the one that would make him feel good. But even above that, he craved Ed's cock inside of him. 

Ed's legs began to tremble and he knew it wouldn't take much more for him to finish. As much as he loved finishing in Oswald's mouth, the little bird had been good and deserved a treat. He gently pulled him off of him, dragging Oswald back to his feet. "You're such a good little bird," he scooped him up, kicking his slacks off over his shoes. Carefully he carried Oswald bridal style, depositing him at the trunk of the car. "You deserve a reward for being so good." He tugged at the zipper of Oswald's pants, shoving them down. "Bend over. I'm going to give you what you want." He watched with a smirk on his lips as Oswald scrambled to comply. He leaned against the trunk of the car presenting his pale ass to Edward. "Spread those cheeks for me, little bird." Oswald didn't care how desperate he looked as he reached down to spread his cheeks, and Ed damn near whimpered at the sight. "Good boy," he smiled, holding his fingers to Oswald's lips. "Get them nice and wet. I don't want to hurt you." 

Oswald greedily sucked and licked at Ed's digits, drawing his tongue over them. The sounds he made were obscene, slurping and smacking as he got his fingers wet. It was almost more than Ed could handle, the warmth of his tongue shooting pleasure straight to his already painfully hard cock. Pulling his fingers away with a loud pop, he pressed them to Oswald's entrance. He was always amazed at how tight his lover was, how warm and so responsive to his touches. "Tell me how badly you need me," he purred, leaning down to whisper in Oswald's ear. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." 

His breath caught in his throat at the warmth of Ed's breath and the intrusion of his long fingers. "Please sir," he moaned. "I need you to fuck me. I .. please," he was desperate, almost incoherent as pleasure bloomed in his abdomen. And that was just from Ed's fingers. His fingers curled inside of him, pressing towards that bundle of nerves that would make Oswald scream. And scream he did. "Ed please," he begged. "I need your cock. Please. Oh God," he whined, pressing back against his fingers. 

With a rumbling chuckle, Ed removed his fingers. Grabbing Oswald's hips, he began to slowly press himself inside of his lover. Inch by delicious inch, he slid inside of him, loving the sounds that Oswald made as he filled him. He mewled, whimpered, and whined, trying desperately to get him seated to the hilt. After what seemed like an eternity to Oswald, Ed was finally all the way in. The stretch and burn from his cock was so rewarding, and he felt so full. He tried to get Ed to move, rocking himself back against him. "Patience, little bird," he cooed, gripping his hips a bit more tightly. "I promise I'm going to make you scream. Just give me a minute. You're so tight I'm afraid I'll come too soon." 

His fingers dug almost painfully into Oswald's hips as he started to move. His cock slid almost all the way out before he surged forward, pressing his entire length back into him. "Talk to me, Oswald. Tell me how good I make you feel," he cooed. 

Oswald opened his mouth to respond, but his words were cut off by a long moan. Ed had found that bundle of nerves again with the head of his cock and he was pressing into it over and over again. "Ed please," he whined. "You feel so good. I'm so full. Jesus," he whimpered. "You're huge. I . . I can't .. oh God," he trailed off, his eyes closing as pleasure washed over him. 

Ed growled, his hips hammering faster as he reached around to wrap his fingers around Oswald's cock. He stroked him, letting his fingers drift over the weeping head of his cock. "You want to come don't you little bird? I promise I'll let you, but I get to come first. Understand," he groaned, feeling himself close to the his completion. 

"Yes sir," Oswald panted, trying to find something to hold onto as Ed hammered into him. He knew the grip Ed had on his hip was going to leave bruises and he loved that he'd be marked once more by his lover. "Oh please Ed. Please. I want to feel you." 

"Oh I'm going to. I'm going to fill you up. Until I'm just dripping out of you," Ed groaned, his legs beginning to tremble again. "Shit, I'm close Oswald. So close." 

"Come in me Ed. Please. Please sir," he begged, pressing back against him. And that was all it took for Ed. He slammed hard into him, leaning his body over his lover as he came hard. Panting hard against Oswald's back, his hand stroked faster over his partner's cock. 

"Come Oswald. Come now," he commanded. Crying out, the smaller man couldn't resist his command. He spilled himself over Ed's hand and the trunk of the car. Stars danced across his vision and he thought he'd pass out from the intensity of everything he felt. 

After a few moments Ed gently pulled out from him, watching as the evidence of their activities dripped out of Oswald and onto the floor. He had to close his eyes at the sight, desire tingling through him once more. Turning Oswald around, he pulled him close, pressing his lips to his. "That was so fucking hot," he whispered against his lips. 

Breathlessly Oswald nodded, a soft smile spreading across his face. "I love when you get jealous," he chuckled.


End file.
